Le Péché originel
by Kiwi-Matsura
Summary: Lui était un homonculus. Lui était un humain. Ils formaient le Péché originel.


OUI, je me mets au fandom FMA (_Ed__ : Pitié, faites la partir ! __Envy__ : Tu fais cette tête de déterré juste pour ça ? __Ed__ : On voit que t'as pas lu le début de fic humoristique qu'elle est en train d'écrire… __Envy__ : J'ai peur tout à coup o.o '' __K .M__ : Encore plus que quand Roy a failli te tuer sous sa godasse ? __Envy__ : Oh, ta goule, toi_.) et je commence avec une fic… Pas à rallonge du tout xD

En fait, je pensais écrire ce drabble en maximum 30 minutes… Et il m'a fallu une journée. Dieu, donnez-moi le don d'écrire plus vite. (_Envy__ : On donne pas de la confiture au cochon. __K.M__ : Je t'emmerde, palmier sans noix de coco. __Envy__ : Hé ! Moi, au moins, j'ai le mérite d'être beau ! __K.M__ : Je t'emmerde ! Et puis de toute façon, les palmiers, c'est pas le top de la beauté. __Ed__ : … C'est très joli, les palmiers. __K.M__ : Merci de me soutenir. __Envy__ : C'est l'avantage de sortir avec le héros de l'histoire. __K.M__ : C'est sûr que toi, tu pourrais pas être le héros. Quand les palmiers n'ont pas de noix de coco, ils servent à rien. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. __Envy__ : Connasse._)

Bon, ce drabble, je pense le décliner en prologue de fic (si je trouve l'inspi, déjà) plus tard. (_Envy__ : Et comme toutes les fics que tu voulais faire tu laisseras tomber parce que t'es qu'une grosse feignasse. __K.M__ : Et toi, t'es qu'un gros débile pas capable de garder un job 5 minutes. __Envy__ : … Hein ? o.o'' __Ed__ : Laisses tomber, tu verras dans la prochaine fic.) _

Enfin bref, je vous laisse à cette lecture... Très courte, je l'avoue. Le dernier paragraphe aurait quasiment suffi. (_Envy__ : Pour une fois que tu te casses le cul à rallonger une fic, faut que tu fasses de la merde. __K.M__ : Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes comme ça ? __Envy__ : Tu m'as dessiné avec un visage de merde. __K.M__ : Genre, c'était en histoire, je devais surfer entre la leçon et la feuille, j'pouvais pas être concentrée au max. __Greed__ : Surfer ? Sur la mer? Avec plein de gonzesses ? __K.M__ : Rendors-toi.)_

* * *

Lui était un homonculus. Un être artificiel, dépendant de la Pierre Philosophale. Il incarnait l'Envie. La Jalousie. Immortel, il tuait depuis déjà plus de 400 ans. Il ne connaissait pas la notion de « famille ». Pour lui, les autres homonculus étaient ses semblables, rien de plus. Il se fichait de leur vie humaine passée. Peu importe qu'ils aient été un enfant abandonné, la fiancée d'un Ishbal ou la mère de deux enfants morte de maladie.

A présent, ils étaient des armes vivantes, qui doivent être prêtes à tuer lorsque Dante l'ordonne. Ils devaient être prêts à sacrifier des vies humaines pour leur propre survie. Ils étaient des pions d'un cercle vicieux. Vivre, tuer, mourir, vivre, tuer, mourir…

Ils étaient les sept péchés capitaux. L'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre.

* * *

Lui était un humain. Un être fait de chair et de sang, qui s'est développé durant neuf mois dans un ventre féminin et qui en ai sorti par un vagin. Il était l'aîné d'un garçon de 14 ans, il en avait 15. Ils avaient perdu leur mère il y a plusieurs années. Le plus jeune avait perdu son corps entier, et lui avait perdu son bras et sa jambe.

A présent, le cadet était une armure et l'aîné avait remplacé ses membres disparus par des auto-mails. Ils recherchaient la Pierre Philosophale pour retrouver leur corps d'origine. Pour lui, la vie était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Le massacre d'Ishbal lui apparaissait en horreur.

* * *

Ils étaient différents. Opposés. L'Avenir les a faits se rencontrer en tant qu'ennemis.

Le Destin les a reliés par un fil rouge.

Ces êtres que tout opposait s'assemblaient parfaitement en leurs doigts mêlés ensemble, en leurs corps enlacés, en leurs lèvres scellées.

Ensemble, ils formaient le Péché originel.

* * *

Je l'avais dit, le dernier paragraphe suffisait amplement. (_Envy__ : En fait, les personnes un tant soit peu décentes connaissent l'histoire, alors c'était pas vraiment la peine de la rappeler._)

Précision pour ceux qui connaissent pas le truc du fil rouge : on dit que les âmes-sœurs sont reliés par un fil rouge accroché à leur petit doigt (_Envy__ : C'est normal alors, que t'ai aucun fil accroché à ton doigt ? __K.M__ : Je n'ai rien entendu._)

On se voit la prochaine fois pour un OS/fic humoristique~ (_Ed__ : Naaooooon ! Retenez-la d'écrire ce truc !_)

_Kiwi Matsura~_


End file.
